This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Chamelaucium uncinatum which is referred to herein as the new variety "Cascade Brook". "Cascade Brook" was bred by breeders T P Angus and N F Derera, both of 244 Singles Ridge Road, Winmalee, New South Wales, 2777, Australia.
"Cascade Brook" resulted from a controlled pollination carried out on 10 March 1988 between Chamelaucium uncinatum variety GW23 (seed parent) by Chamelaucium uncinatum variety GW8 (pollen parent). "Cascade Brook" was selected in March 1991 on the basis of flowering time, petal colour, nectary colour, flower size and plant habit. "Cascade Brook" was shown to be stable through two vegetatively propagated generations. The breeding and subsequent characterization of "Cascade Brook" were carried out at Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia.
"Cascade Brook" is most notable for its predominance of mature petal colour R.H.S. No 75A, its large flower diameter (mean greater than 18 millimeters), its biannual flowering habit (winter and summer) and its predominant mature nectary colour of R.H.S. No 187C.
"Cascade Brook" has been vegetatively propagated by means of striking plant cuttings at the above-noted location, at Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia. Examination of various "Cascade Brook" plants has confirmed that the combination of characteristics described herein are firmly fixed throughout successive generations.